Loving You
by Lost in Apathy
Summary: Why did you have to leave me Trunks?" thought Pan. "I thought you loved me? You said you'd never leave me, but where are you now?"
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I'm very poor so I don't own anything like Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT

**A/N:** Sorry to all those peoples that have been reading this and waiting for an update, but I kind of messed up the story and I had to start over. So Sorry!

-------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Loving You**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Pan's POV**  
  
"Why did you have to leave me Trunks?" thought Pan. "I thought you loved me? You said you'd never leave me, but where are you now?"   
  
Tears sprang down from my cheeks as I remembered what happened that night.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Somehow Cell escaped from Hell, and was planning to kill my father and Trunks. He sadly mistaken Trunks for the Future Trunks that time traveled here.  
  
We were all in the middle of the battle, when Cell was going to use a ki blast on my on my father. I quickly saw this and launched myself to protect my father.  
  
The scene played so slow like it was one of those tragic movie plays, but this was real life.   
  
As Cell shot his ki blast, I pushed my father away, and I waited for the big impact. I was half afraid, but I didn't let it show. Instead I just shut my eyes close.  
  
It never came though. Instead I felt someone wrap their arms around me.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and saw Trunks there, still hugging me. His eyes were full of pain. I could see it. It was an unbearable sight to see. I started to cry.  
  
He was trying to say something but I told him to save his strength.   
  
"No Pan...(cough)...listen..." he said while coughing up blood. He was truly in great pain.  
  
"I'm sorry I won't be there for you anymore...(cough)... but I just want you to know that I really...(cough) love...you..."  
  
Those were his last word before he had died saving me. I couldn't take it anymore. I wouldn't let his sacrifice mean nothing.  
  
I started seeing red all of a sudden, and all my thoughts were concentrated on how to kill Cell for Trunks. I didn't notice that I was on the brink of turning into a Super Saiyan. I just noticed when I found a golden light surround me.  
  
Proud of my newly great strength, I started to fight Cell. Obviously, he had no chance with me. I killed him in mere minutes.  
  
But unfortunetly nothing change. Killing Cell wasn't my solution for bringing Trunks back. Killing Cell was useless, but I didn't mind killing him for he was the cause of Trunk's death.  
  
**End of Flashback**

**---------------------------------------------  
****  
A/N:** So was it good so far? Well please review and tell me what you think. I kind of changed it from my first story of this. And sorry for the shortness. I took out a lot of stuff so yea...=]


	2. Loving You 2

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I'm very poor so I don't own anything like Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT  
---------------------------------  
**Chapter 2: Loving You  
---------------------------------------**  
  
**Pan's POV**  
--------------------------------  
** 6 Months Later**  
  
Here I sit alone in my bed; still wondering why the fuck Trunks had to sacrifice his life to save mine. Why couldn't he have just stood where he was instead of taking the shot for me? I feel so guilty. Bulma, Bra, and even Vegeta wouldn't look at me straight in the eyes after the incident. I think they thought it was fault that Trunks died. I feel so bad.  
  
Why couldn't Kami take my life instead? My life was going no where anyways, but Trunks life was different. He was strong, he could have helped save the world when another threat was coming. He was the President of the biggest company in Japan, he could have continued being the president if it weren't for me.  
  
I decide that then and there I was going to find a way to bring back Trunks. I am willing to exchange my life just for him to be alive. I had to find a way...  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a voice. I suddenly came back to reality.  
  
"Hey Pan. Just thought that you needed to get out of your room for a change. You've been locked up in here since.... since the incident." said Dad hesitantly.   
  
"I'm fine Dad. Maybe later. I'll be out at dinner. I just need a moment to get my head charged & stuff, ok?"   
  
"Ok, Pan. Whatever you say. Dinners' at 6:00." Gohan said while closing my door.  
  
"Hmmm... 6:00. Geez, it's already 3:00. I guess 3 more hours." I said inside my head.  
  
I started thinking of ways to bring Trunks alive. After 2 hours of thinking, I came up with 3 stupid, but brilliant ideas.  
  
1) Ask Bumla to build a time machine and travel back in time to save myself so Trunks won't have to save me.  
  
2) Go into space for Kami knows how many years, & go to the planet Namek to ask for their Dragonballs to wish back Trunks.   
  
3)Look for another type of Dragonballs in the world or universe to wish back Trunks.  
  
I wrote these down, and looked at then again.   
  
"Kami! Which plan should I start with first?"

----------------------------  
  
**Author's POV**  
  
And this begins Pan's journey into bring Trunks back alive!!!

-------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well guys, please REVIEW!!! And I just wanna say thanks to all the people that Reviewed! And I'm sorry it's kind of short, but bare with me peoples!


	3. Loving You 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything because I'm broke right now!!!

------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 3: Loving You**

**--------------------------------------------**  
  
**Pan's POV**  
  
After much thinking & debating, I had finally made my decision. I decided that I should just go and ask Bulma to build me a time machine. I thought that it was the simplest plan since the Future Bulma already made one before. I bet it would make her really happy to know that I'm doing this for a good cause.  
  
So I made up my mind. I went straight to Bulma's house and asked her.  
  
"Now Pan, you know there could be consequences about time traveling right?"   
  
"Yes, I know Bulma, but I'm willing to take the chance."  
  
"Alright, if you say so, but do you mind me asking why do you want to me build you one?" she asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well, it's kind of a secret, but I'll tell you if you won't tell anyone else, okay?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, it's because I want to bring Trunks back. My thoughts were all about bring him back. I had an idea that I should just go into space and find some dragonballs. But then I realized that I should just time travel since that seem much easier. I just realized recently that I really do love him, and so I thought I needed him to be with me and..." I just stopped there because I suddenly notice that I was crying.  
  
"Oh, Pan, honey!" Bulma said. "I didn't realize that you love him too! He once came up to me to ask me what he should do to ask you out. I'm terribly sorry." she said while hugging me.  
  
"It's okay Bulma, I understand...I think." I said wiping my tears away.  
  
"Well then, why don't I start making that time machine then huh?" she said with a smile.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
One Week Later  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Pan, but it seems that making the time machine was too difficult then I thought it would be. I'm so sorry." she said sadly.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" I yelled.  
  
"Well...yeah...I'm really sorry, but I did make you something else. It'll still get you Trunks though." she said smiling.  
  
"Well, what is it?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"It's......"

------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** Well, how is it so far? Please review!!! Sorry for my bad grammar.


	4. Loving You 4

**Disclaimer:** Still broke, so I still don't own anything except some Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Z tapes and DVD's.   
  
**A/N:** Sorry peoples for not updating in a long time...I've been kind of busy with stuff. Well anyways, I want to thank everyone that review! I love you peoples! LoL! Anyways, on with the story...

--------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 4: Loving You**

**-----------------------------------------**

** Last Time:**  
  
"Well, I'm sorry Pan, but it seems that making the time machine was too difficult then I thought it would be. I'm so sorry." she said sadly.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" I yelled.  
  
"Well...yeah...I'm really sorry, but I did make you something else. It'll still get you Trunks though." she said smiling.  
  
"Well, what is it?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"It's......"  
  
Pan's POV   
  
"It's a space ship..." said Bulma.  
  
"A space ship?" I said while raising one of my eyebrows.  
  
"Yup!" she said excitedly, "Now you can travel into space and find some Dragonballs!"  
  
"Okay, I see where your getting at Bulma. So where is it anyways?" I asked.  
  
"Well dear, if you follow me, I'll gladly show you."  
  
"Okay."  
  
We went down to Bulma's lab and went to check out the new space ship that she built me.  
  
**At Bulma's Lab**  
  
"Wow Bulma! I must say, this space ship IS amazing! I know now why people call you a genius!" I said while admiring her work.  
  
Bulma just laughed and said, " Thanks Pan! So tell me, when are you going to leave?"  
  
"I think by tomorrow. I have to get packing now and get stuff in order and then I'm on my way to find the dragonballs." I said excitedly.  
  
"Oh, okay Pan. Well I just want you to know that this space ship has food to last 5 full grown saiyan men for a 2 years, so you don't have to worry about food. The food are all in a cabinet capsuled if your wondering where they are. And I put some devices that I thought might be useful in your journey. Also there's some of those spandex and training clothes that I put in there. The spandex is kind of like the one's Vegeta wears. And the training clothes are more of like what Goku wears. Anyways, why don't I give you a tour of the ship?"   
  
"That would be great Bulma!"  
  
** Inside the Space Ship**  
  
I was amazed by the size of the ship. It was pretty big...   
  
"Well here we have the kitchen, and over there is the control room..."  
  
Well, Bulma went on showing me the space ship and how to control it and everything... Geez, sometimes I think she thinks I'm like my grandpa or something. I'm not that dumb. I mean look who I got for a dad. Next to Bulma, my dad was like the next genius. Maybe besides Dr. Gero, but I'm not getting in to that subject.  
  
"Umm...Thanks Bulma! I really appreciate this. I'm not making any promises, but I'm gonna do my best to find those dragonballs and get Trunks back." I said convincing her with my smile.  
  
"Thanks Pan. Kami knows, that the world isn't the same without Trunks. I mean we already lost a lot of the Z gang because of their old age. Not to mention Goku...And now Trunks..." she said sadly.  
  
"I know how you feel Bulma...I know..."  
  
** Next Day**  
  
I'm very excited right now. I have everything packed and ready to go. In a few minutes I'm going to be in outer space starting my own adventures. But by myself. I wished that grandpa was here. At least it would be like old times during the search for the Black Star Dragonballs. Oh well. I'm just gonna have to imagine that they were here.  
  
I went outside and started loading the ship. After I finished packing I went back outside again. I looked around for a bit and saw that everyone was there to say good bye to me. They all had there share of saying good bye to me and doing all the mushy stuff like hugging and yea.  
  
Finally it was time for me to go.

----------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** Well I hoped you guys liked it! Please Review!!! And Thanks to all the people that reviewed before. You peoples make me feel so special! =]


End file.
